Cute
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: NO SENSE: Devido à extinção de infelizes babadoras fãs de bishonen, os Weiss precisarão procurar um outro emprego...


**_Título: _**Cute  
_**Ficwriter:**_ Kaline Bogard  
**_Classificação:_** no sense, comédia, AU, sem shipp  
**_Resumo:_** Devido à extinção de infelizes babadoras fãs de bishonen, os Weiss precisarão procurar outro emprego.

* * *

**Cute!  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

O mundo continuava o mesmo... graças a Kami sama...

Era possível ouvir os belos pássaros cantando alegremente, os pikachu ainda pediam Pika Pika (bicho chato), e a Koneko continuava vazia.

VAZIA?!

O espanto não podia ser descrito em palavras... mas SIM. A Koneko no Sumu Ie estava vazia.

Fenômeno facilmente explicado: esse fato foi ocasionado por um vírus alienígena transportado em uma nave espacial hostil, desenvolvido com o objetivo de eliminar mulheres ridículas, escandalosas e chatas, que nunca admitem a derrota (será que elas acham MESMO que os Weiss vão ligar pra elas?! E depois o Ken que leva fama de inocente...)

Bom, exterminada a raça idiota de mulheres freqüentadoras de floriculturas e perseguidoras de bishonen maravilhosos, sobram apenas os vilões que agem no submundo obscuro...

Mas... é inacreditável! O mundo se tornou um paraíso... não existem mais vilões, nem bandidos, nem Schwarz... (é verdade! Eu juro! É um mundo pacifico!!)

Dessa maneira, os quatro Weiss iriam morrer de fome...

A não ser que... arrumassem um... bico!

Sim, eles tentaram arrumar um segundo (¬.¬) ... er... terceiro emprego.. e é sobre isso que a fic vai tratar...

As novas profissões dos Weiss...

oOo

Primeiro, vamos dar uma olhada no nosso adorado (!!), gentil (?!), bem educado (?!) e sensível (...) líder: Fujimiya Aya.

Como será que o líder da Weiss está se saindo em seu novo emprego?- Shine!!

* * *

- SHINE!!

- SHHHHIIIINNNEEEEE!!

**Aya, o rei Shaman – Parte 1**

(Yoh/Aya) Takatori!! Shineeee!!

(Rein irritado ò.ó) Meu nome não é Takatori...

(Anna) Ele não tá falando com você, idiota.

Aponta o noivo descendo o cacete em um poste.

(Rein ¬.¬) Humilhante... Ei, Yoh! Seu shaman de meia tigela!! Venha enfrentar a mim e ao meu espírito!!

É ignorado.

(Anna u.u) A culpa é do novo espírito que o Yoh incorporou...

(Rein -.-") Aquele ruivo que tá usando um brinco?

(Anna ¬.¬) É.

(Rein O.o) O que houve com o Hamidamaru?

(Anna u.u) Entrou em greve. Diz que se não ganhar aumento, ou uma Harussami nova ele não volta.

(Rein ò.ó) ...

(Anna n.n) Então a central mandou um personagem substituto, mas o idiota só sabe gritar "shine" enquanto mete a espada (XD) em tudo que vê pela frente...

(Rein ô.ô) E esse espírito é o Aya?!

_(( quando o Aya morreu?! ¬.¬ ))_

(Yoh/Aya) SHINEE!!

(Rein O.O) Aquilo não era um gato?

(Anna ò.ó) ... agora são dois...

(Yoh/Aya) SHINEEE!!

(Rein o.O) Aquilo era um cão?!

(Anna u.u) Isso tá começando a me dar náuseas!

(Rein desesperado ò.ó) Yoh!! Venha lutar comigo de uma vez!!

O garoto chinês resolve incorporar seu espírito, já que foi ignorado (de novo).

(Rein) Bason! Bola de fogo... incorporar!!

(Anna n.n) Essa eu quero ver...

(Yoh/Aya) Takatori!! SHINEEEE!!

(Rein Ò.Ó) MEU NOME NÃO É TAKATORI!!

(Anna ¬¬) Ele não tá falando com você, idiota.

Yoh/Aya descem o cacete na Kyrara (que passava por ali por puro acaso).

(Rein n.n) Acho que o Inuyasha não vai gostar disso...

(Anna n.n) Antes a Kyrara que o Kouga!!

(Rein ¬¬) ...

(Anna u.u) Vou reclamar pra central. Eles mandam um espírito gostoso desses, mas que não tem nada na cabeça... -.-" Será que ele não sabe gritar nada além de "Shine"?!

(Rein -.-) O que por exemplo?

(Anna ) "Ahhh!! Anna, como você é boa! Eu vou... eu vou... eu vou... to quase lá, minha linda!! AHHHHHHH AAAANNNNAAAA!!"

(Rein O.O") ...

Finalmente, exausto de tanto descer o cacete em gatos, cães e postes, e rouco de tanto gritar SHINE, Yoh/Aya senta-se no chão.

(Anna n.n) Rein kun, é a sua chance!

(Rein n.n) Certo!! Yoh/Aya!! EU TE DESAFIO!!

IGNORAÇÃO COMPLETA E TOTAL – FUNDO DO POÇO – HÁ HÁ HÁ!!

Um vento frontal sopra, fazendo um montinho de feno seco atravessar a rua deserta.

Um camaleão corre veloz pelo chão de areia, fugindo dos predadores astutos do deserto.

Um bando de urubus sobrevoa a carcaça podre de um búfalo que jaz nas areias quentes.

(Rein T.T) Não trabalho mais nesse anime! Quero minha irmã!! Nee san!!

(Anna n.n) Ignorou você de novo!

(Rein ò.ó) Bason, vamos embora daqui! Eu vou entrar em greve, e só volto se o Hamidamaru voltar também!

(Anna) Espera ai, eu tenho um plano que vai fazer o Yoh/Aya lutar contra você.

(Rein o.O) Plano?

(Anna -.-) É. Sabia que o Aya tem uma irmã?

(Rein O.o) E...

(Anna ò.ó) Idiota! Por isso você é apenas coadjuvante no anime!! Vem comigo que eu te explico no caminho!

E enquanto Yoh/Aya voltava a gritar "shine" para os postes, cães e gatos... sua noiva Anna e seu arqui rival Rein se reuniam para bolar um plano... que chamasse a atenção do shaman!!

Continua...

* * *

¬¬ Bom... percebemos que Aya kun está se saindo muito bem...

Vamos deixar o ruivo em paz (por enquanto n.n) e vamos conferir os outros Weiss... o próximo da lista é... ora, vejam só!

O playboy! n.n

* * *

Um rapaz alto, loiríssimo e gostosíssimo aproxima-se do pátio aberto e amplo. Ele ajeita os óculos escuros na ponta do nariz, faz pose e da uma olhadinha no papel que levava.

(Yohji n.n) Boa tarde... é aqui que precisam de um... piloto?

**Seme versus Uke – Valsa infinita da batalha pela paz!**

(Duo n.n) É isso ai!

(Trowa o.o) Então você é o personagem que vai ficar no lugar do Quatre?

(Yohji n.n) Eu mesmo.

(Trowa ¬¬) ...

(Duo) Pelo menos você é loiro!

(Heero) Omae wo korosu.

(Duo n.n) Heero, ele é aliado!

(Heero u.u) Ah.

(Yohji) E o que eu tenho que fazer?

(Trowa n.n) Ser o meu uke!

(Yohji 0.0) ...

(Trowa ) E pilotar o Sandrok!!

(Yohji) Pilotar eu até piloto... mas EU SER UKE?! NEM A PAU!!

_(( ¬¬" na verdade o certo seria 'nem no pau'... ou 'só no pau'... n.n )) _

(Heero u.u) Temos um problema.

(Trowa ¬¬) O Quatre é uke. É MEU uke, não quero nem saber, você aceitou o emprego, agora tem que ser. Além disso o Quatre é sensitivo.

(Yohji ¬¬) Sensitivo? Pô, o cara é mais gay que o Omi...

(Duo n.n) Amigos... vamos chegar a um acordo! A vida é bela, e eu sou o personagem mais feliz desse anime!

(Yohji o.O) Esse ai parece uke...

(Duo n.n) Eu sou uke!

(Yohji n.n) Problema resolvido! Que tal uma festinha a quatro?

(Heero O.O) ...

(Trowa ¬¬) ...

(Duo O.o) !!

(Yohji n.n) Eu primeiro!!

E estendeu as mãos em direção ao pobre Duo, que fugiu assustado, indo se refugiar atrás de Heero (seu único e exclusivo seme).

(Duo ó.ò) Heero!!

O playboy parou diante do olhar feroz que recebeu do piloto japonês. Na verdade ele parou porque Heero já tava apontando uma metranca calibre 12 cano duplo com impacto fulminante na mão direita, enquanto segurava um trekin de auto destruição na mão esquerda. Dois argumentos bem persuasivos...

(Heero ò.ó ) Aproxime-se dele e eu vou OMAE WO KOROSU em você!

(Yohji O.o ) Certo... você é convincente.

(Duo XP) He, he...

(Yohji u.u) Chegamos num impasse... como uke eu NÃO TRABALHO!

(Trowa ¬¬ ) Nem eu.

(Heero ¬¬) Eu muito menos.

(Duo n.n) Pois eu sim!

(Yohji n.n) Então!

(Duo n.n) Mas só do Heero!

(Heero n.n) Isso mesmo, Duo chan.

(Trowa O.O ) !!

(Duo O.O ) !!

(Yohji O.O ) !!

(Heero O.o) O que foi? Por que tão me olhando assim?

(Duo O.O ) Duo chan?

(Trowa O.O ) DUO CHAN?!

(Yohji u.u) Isso soa estranho!!

(Heero n.n) Eu não acho.

Cornetas soam, enquanto tambores tocam, de modo rítmico e cadenciado, um rock celestial, anunciando o apocalipse.

A Tecsat faz uma super oferta: 181 canais a preço de banana! Incluindo uma novidade nipônica: canais exclusivamente yaoi!!

O caminhão da Coca Cola para em frente um boteco de esquina e faz uma entrega. O que? Deixa 10 engradados de refrigereco Picolino? ¬¬ Huumm, esse é um mistério que merece ser desvendado!

Deixando o Picolino de lado...

(Yohji u.u) Mais uma fic em que o playboy aqui não come ninguém...

(Heero u.u) Tá reclamando de que? Eu também não vou comer ninguém...

(Trowa ¬¬) Quase dá pra abrir um clube.

(Duo n.n) Já que ninguém vai comer ninguém, e ninguém vai ME comer, que tal pilotarmos os gundam, e matarmos alguns oficiais da OZ?

(Heero ò.ó) Omae wo korosu, oficiais da OZ!!

(Yohji O.o) O que raios é um 'gundam'?

(Heero O.O) ...

(Trowa ¬¬) ...

(Duo n.n) Aquilo lá!

Aponta para os quatro robôs gigantescos e super pesados que incrivelmente se movem quase na velocidade da luz... ¬¬

Gundam Wing, Shinigami, Heavyarms e Sandrok.

(Yohji O.O) Que porra é essa?!

(Heero u.u) Um gundam.

(Yohji O.o) Eu pensei que gundam fosse o nome de um carro...

(Heero ¬.¬) Que idéia idiota dar nomes para carros...

(Yohji -.-) Você acha? Piloto do "**_WING_**"...

(Heero ò.ó ) Omae wo Korosu!!

(Yohji 0.0) ...

(Trowa ¬¬) Olha, quer saber? Eu não vou mais trabalhar enquanto o Quatre não voltar. E tenho dito.

Entra no Heavyarms depois de fazer um gesto gentil e inofensivo com o seu dedo do meio.

(Duo n.n) Esquentadinho.

(Yohji n.n) Menos um seme!

(Heero u.u) Olha aqui, é melhor você procurar emprego em outro lugar...

(Yohji o.o) Mas...

Então o piloto japonês olha de modo assustador para Yohji, que resolve tirar o time de campo. Na verdade o que convenceu o playboy foi o trabuco cano curto mata-elefante que Heero apontou para ele.

(Yohji u.u) Me demito.

Mas apesar desse fracasso, nosso tesudo amigo não desanimou. Seguiu para o próximo anime...

Um rapaz alto, loiríssimo e gostosíssimo aproxima-se do pátio aberto e amplo. Ele ajeita os óculos escuros na ponta do nariz, faz pose e da uma olhadinha no papel que levava.

(Yohji n.n) Boa tarde... é aqui que precisam de um... piloto?

(Shinji ô.ô) Você sabe pilotar um EVA?

(Yohji 0.0)...

* * *

Ohhh!! Isso prova que nossos Weiss sabem se virar bem em qualquer situação! Por isso eu tenho tanto orgulho do playboy. n.n

Mas... vamos voltar ao Aya... e ver como o ruivo continua se saindo?

* * *

**Aya, o rei Shaman – Parte 2  
****Apenas um flash...**

(Rein òó) Yoh/Aya! Eu te desafio para uma luta!!

(Yoh/Aya) Shinnneee!!

(Anna ¬¬) Foi um belo ataque... ao poste...

(Rein ò.ó) Yoh/Aya, eu fui atrás da sua irmã, e matei a infeliz! O Espírito dela está aqui!! VEJA! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Um insano Rein mostra a alma de Aya chan em forma de bola de fogo.

De repente um ki assustador toma conta do lugar... é a energia incandescente de Aya que flui como raios e labaredas. Sim, Yoh/Aya está atingindo o oitavo sentido em sua forma de super sayajin nível 10. (Só a droga do cabelo continua ruivo... ò.ó Não existe santo capaz de mudar a cor ruiva originalíssima das madeixas do líder da Weiss – Isso não inclui Koyasu sama).

Totalmente dominado pela fúria, Yoh/Aya empunha a espada e saltam, visando atacar seu inimigo.

(Rein O.O)...

_(( O moleque está dominado pelo pânico... também, vai cutucar leão com vara curta!! Hum ¬¬ Cutucar? Vara curta? Ô.ô Será que se eu trocar "cutucar leão com vara curta" por "meter em Aya com vara longa" perde o sentido?! O.o"))_

(Yoh/Aya totalmente furioso) SSSSHHHHIIINNNEEEE!!

E ele acerta um magnífico e indefensável golpe na vitrine de roupas que estava atrás de Rein.

Como aquela loja tinha a petulância de exibir ROUPAS COMUNS aos olhos de Aya? IMPERDOÁVEL!!

(Rein T.T) Estou vivo!!

(Anna ¬¬) Ele não mirou em você, sua besta.

(Rein T.T) Fui ignorado de novo!!

(Anna n.n) Foi mesmo!! Bwahahahahaha!!

(Rein ¬¬) É culpa do seu plano idiota!

(Anna u.u) Eu calculei mal. Mas não esquenta. Vamos para o plano B. A irmã de Aya falhou... mas o próximo não vai falhar!!

(Rein O.o)...

Continua...

* * *

Sem comentários... ¬¬ O que a cara do Trowa veio fazer aqui?!

Seguindo a lista... vamos dar uma espiadinha no... Ah!! Suryia, você vai gostar dessa! Mais abelhudo que Big Brother Brasil!!

De olho no Omi!!

* * *

**Vou punir você em nome da... WEISS?!**

- Olá, meu nome é Tsukino Usagi... tenho catorze anos e estou na oitava série!!

(Omi ó.ò) Tem certeza que eu tenho que dizer isso?

(Rei ¬¬) Ué, você não aceitou a vaga?

(Omi ó.ò) Mas... mas...

(Rei n.n) E essas chuquinhas loiras ficaram uma graça em você!

(Ame n.n) Kawaii!!

(Makoto n.n) Kawaii!!

(Minako n.n) Kawaii!!

(Omi ¬¬) Já entendi…

(Chibiusa n.n) Mamãe!!

(Omi O.O) !!

(Chibiusa n.n") A senhora não vai pra escola?

(Omi ¬¬) Não vai ter aula hoje.

(Makoto 0.0) Porque?

(Rei ¬¬) A Usagi tirou 10 na prova. A professora não acreditou e teve um infarto.

(Minako ô.ô) E como você conseguiu tirar 10, Usagi chan?

(Omi ¬¬) Aconteceu...

(Chibiusa n.n") Mamãe colou na prova?

(Omi n.n) Não.

(Ame n.n") Então é o fim do mundo...

(Omi u.u) Acreditem na minha capacidade.

(Rei ò.ó) Chega! Vamos nos ater ao episodio!

(Minako n.n) E o que vai acontecer hoje?

(Omi ¬¬) Um alienígena vai tentar roubar a energia dos seres humanos, eu acredito na força do amor e o inimigo fica bonzinho.

(Ame n.n) Oh...

(Omi u.u) Criativo...

(Rei ò.ó) DESCULPA SENHOR ASSASSINO, COM NOME DE GATO QUE TRABALHA EM UMA FLORICULTURA E PUNE OS MAUS NAS SOMBRAS DA NOITE A MANDO DE UMA ORGANIZAÇÃO SECRETA.

(Omi O.O") ...

Então surge uma nave espacial ridícula com a forma de uma rosquinha (com cobertura de creme e açúcar refinado!!) e dela salta um vilão ridiculamente trajado...

(Rei O.O) Esses inimigos são rápidos!!

(Omi ¬¬") Ohhh... queeee asssuuustadorrr!

(Ame n.n) Vamos lutar!!

(Rei n.n) Sim!!

(Makoto n.n) Vamos lá!

SEQUÊNCIA ETERNA DE TRANSFORMAÇÃO ONDE TODAS AS SAILORS GRITAM O NOME DO SEU PLANETA + MAKE UP

(Rei n.n) Garotas! Atacar!!

(Omi ¬¬) Não era EU quem tinha de falar isso?

(Chibiusa n.n) Todas juntas!!

SEQUÊNCIA DE GOLPES RIDICULOS QUE TERMINAM COM CINCO DAS SEIS SAILORS NO CHÃO. (elas apanharam ¬¬)

(Omi ¬¬) Oh... todas minhas amigas... como pode? Seu vilão terrível!!

(Vilão ò.ó) Não fale assim comigo seu... sua... seu... afinal, você é um sailor ou uma sailor?

Omi está vestindo um uniforme azul de marinheira e segura uma tiara na mão.

(Omi ¬¬") Uma sailor.

(Vilão XD) Sailor Stars?

(Omi Ò.Ó) Não!!

(Vilão -.-) Desculpe. Mas agora eu vou matar você, e destruir o mundo!!

(Omi ¬¬) Oh, e agora quem poderá me defender?

(Chapolin) EU!!

(Omi O.O) O Chapolin colorado?!

(Chapolin) Não contavam com minha astúcia?!

(Omi O.O) Não.

(Chapolin) Sigam me os bons!

(Omi ¬¬) Era uma sailor de vermelho?

(Vilão XD) Isso é Sailor Moon ou Excel Saga?! Será que eu to no anime errado? Desde quando a Usagi tem essa cara de bishonen passivo?

(Omi ¬¬) Vilão com desgaste emocional?

Vilão é carregado pela enfermeira Joy direto para o centro Pokemon mais próximo da sua casa.

(Omi ¬¬) Acabou a história?

- Usagi! Vim salvá-la!

Joga uma bela e magnífica rosa em direção a nave espacial e... erra! Como ele conseguiu errar um alvo tão grande?

(Omi n.n) Uma rosa?! Oh, Aya kun!! Você veio me salvar?!

(Taxedo Kamen Sama ò.ó) Meu nome não é Aya.

(Omi u.u) Ah... mas até que enfim um homem nesse anime... é você que come a Usagi?

(Tuxedo Kamen Sama o.o) Por que?

(Omi ò.ó) Eu to lugar dela!!

(Tuxedo Kamen Sama ò.ó) Sai fora, moleque! De uke aqui já basta EU!! Se liga, você acha que eu uso uma rosa e essa roupa chiquérrima pra que? Pra caçar os bofes é claro!!

(Omi O.O") ...

(Tuxedo Kamen Sama u.u) Se você soubesse como eu ralo nesse anime... da última vez tive que dar pro Nefrite...

(Omi ¬¬) Quem dançou fui eu, isso sim...

(Tuxedo Kamen Sama n.n) Tem uma vaga no seu anime pra mim?

(Omi n.n) Vou ver o que eu posso fazer por você!

(Tuxedo Kamen Sama n.n) Obrigado!!

(Omi n.n) Eu conheço um barzinho perto daqui que é super fashion, e tem uns bofinhos...

(Tuxedo Kamen Sama n.n) Que tudo! Me apresenta algum?

(Omi n.n) Claro!!

E os dois ukes saem conversando animadamente enquanto as pobres sailor continuam destruídas no chão.

(Chibiusa XD) Essa é a primeira vez que o papai e a mamãe se dão tão bem...

(Rei XD) Acho que você acabou de perder o pai...

(Ame ¬¬) E a mãe...

(Rei XD) ...

* * *

Palmas para o Omi Kun. Ele não se saiu tão mal assim, e ainda fez uma amiga nova! n.n

O chibi é tão Kawaii!!

Aproveitando o tempo do comercial para dar uma espiadinha em Aya, mais uma vez...

* * *

**Aya, o rei Shaman – Parte 3  
****Mais um flash...**

(Anna u.u) Dessa vez vai funcionar...

(Rein Ó.Ò) Tenho minhas dúvidas...

(Anna n.n) Você vai ver só...

Rein está parado no meio da rua, com o terrível (!!) Takatori amarrado e amordaçado aos seus pés.

(Rein ò.ó) Yoh/Aya... se você não lutar comigo eu vou matar o Takatori!!

Yoh/Aya respiram fundo e param por um segundo.

(Anna n.n) Eu disse que ia funcionar...

(Rein n.n) Finalmente, vou poder lutar!!

Yoh/Aya entendem a gravidade da situação. Somente uma luta poderia faze-los parar de torrar a paciência.

(Yoh/Aya) Certo, Rein... prepare-se.

(Rein T.T) Eles acertaram meu nome!!

(Anna ¬¬) ...

(Rein ò.ó) Bason! Bola de fogo! Incor... o que?!

Yoh/Aya tem a atenção desviada para um animal que passava do outro lado da rua.

(Yoh/Aya) TAKATORI!! SHINEEEE!!

(Rein O.O) ...

(Anna õ.ô) Aquilo não era um pokemon?!

(Takatori ò.ó) Hummmmum humm huuum...

_(( Traduzindo: Takatori sou eu, seu ruivo idiota filho de uma put(!!)... ))_

(Rein T.T) Isso não deu certo.

(Anna u.u) Então mata o Takatori e faz dele seu espírito.

(Rein O.O") Pra que?

(Takatori O.O) ...

(Anna ¬¬) Esquece. Eu tenho outro plano... e esse sim é infalível!

(Rein ò.ó) Se falhar eu vou SHINE em você! Ih, essa merda é contagiosa.

Continua...

* * *

Deixa o ruivo se divertindo.

Agora a gente já viu todos os gatinhos e podemos terminar a fic por aqui! n.n

O que? Ah, falta o Ken? Sei... não, não, nem passou pela minha cabeça deixar o moreninho de lado. Imagina, eu tenho muita confiança na capacidade dele (...), sei que ele é esperto, inteligente (e eu sou uma mentirosa compulsiva ¬¬) acima de tudo ele é capaz de se virar bem em qualquer situação! Ei, pensem comigo: quando o Kase traiu o Ken, o jogador foi nocauteado com um golpe na nuca, o galpão estava tomado pelo fogo... e mesmo assim ele saiu ileso...

Esse é o MEU garoto!!

Tá, tá, já entendi, eu to enrolando, enrolando, enrolando...

(suspiro) Vamos ver como o Ken está se saindo...

* * *

**Ken... o matador de Dramon!!**

(Mimi ó.ò) O que aconteceu com o Izzy?

(Tai n.n) Você sabe... ele mexeu tanto no laptop que pegou um vírus. Agora ele não pode vir para o Digiworld por uma semana.

(Mimi ó.ò) Aí a central mandou aquele garoto pra ficar no lugar do Izzy?

(Tai n.n) É.

(Joe ¬¬) Mas... ele não é grande demais pra ser uma criança de dez anos?

(Tai n.n) Ele passou em primeiro lugar nos testes.

Mostra a ficha do novo personagem.

(Mimi o.o) Aqui diz que a idade dele é oito anos...

(Joe ¬¬) Mas é a idade mental.

(Mimi n.n") Ah! Espero que ele não faça birra! De manhosa aqui já basta eu!

(Agumon ò.ó) Tai! O que está acontecendo?! Faz quarenta e nove minutos que esse garoto novo tá parado na frente do laptop... sem fazer nada!

(Mat ¬¬) Ora... vai ver ele acha o modelo do Izzy muito antiquado.

(Tai n.n) Esses gênios são estranhos...

(Sora n.n) É verdade...

(Gabumon n.n) Vamos perguntar se está tudo bem...

(Tai n.n) Certo.

Aproximam-se de Ken, que está sentado embaixo de uma árvore, olhando fixamente para a tela desligada do laptop, enquanto massageia do queixo de modo pensativo.

(Tai n.n) Está tudo bem, novo digi-escolhido?

(Ken n.n) Algum de vocês sabe como liga isso?!

(Digi escolhidos O.O) !!

(Digimons O.O) !!

Uma aguiamon dá um vôo rasante, mergulhando como uma flecha em direção ao solo. Logo ela emerge, carregando em seu afiado bico um pobre e inocente pintinho, que vai servir de almoço para seus filhotes.

Um pikachu desavisado encostou em uma tomada de 220V e oh! Milagre! Ele evolui para um Raichu!!

A promoção continua! Tecsat no mundo yaoi com 25 de desconto é só aqui! (cobertura total – 24h por dia, com os bishonen mais sexy que você puder imaginar! E tem a promoção: ligue e escolha seu personagem yaoi preferido para um especial de natal) Não fique de fora dessa!

(Mat ¬¬) Ih... esse ai é fria.

(Tai Ó.Ò) Agora perdemos nosso gênio!

(Sora n.n") Também, com a idade mental de oito anos...

(Kari ¬¬) Eu TENHO oito anos... e SEI ligar o laptop.

(TK u.u) Eu também...

(Ken n.n) Então porque vocês não me ensinam?

(Kari O.o) Er... tudo bem...

(Tai n.n) Ah, deixa pra lá! Vamos seguir nossa digi jornada atrás dos digi maus!!

(Mat n.n) É isso ai! Vamos acabar com as engrenagens negras que controlam os digimon!!

(Ken n.n) Kawaii!

Abaixa-se e segura nas mãos do Agumon.

(Agumon O.o) O que foi?

(Ken n.n) Que pikachu bonitinho!!

(Digi-escolhidos O.O") !!

(Agumon ò.ó) Pikachu?! É ruim, hein!! Bola de fogo!!

O digimon solta seu golpe no pobre e desavisado moreninho.

(Ken com os cabelos pegando fogo Ô.Ô) Foi mal! Confundi as coisas! Isso não vai acontecer de novo, Charmander...

A situação está preta! Uma multidão levando pedras e paus se reuniu na frente do boteco querendo explicações: que história é essa de picolino no lugar de Coca cola?!

O motorista pede calma e diz que vai explicar tudo! E tem explicação?

Um ronin de cabelos ruivos e um x na face caminha solitário por Edo. Sua alma determinada e corajosa tem vontade de iniciar a nova era Meiji. Onde todos os japoneses podem ter uma vida melhor.

ò.ó Miroku!! Eu já falei mil vezes que NÃO QUERO SER A MÃE DOS SEUS FILHOS!! E tira a mão daí!!

(Agumon ò.ó) Quem esse garoto pensa que é? Charmander?!

(Tai n.n) Charmander?! Foi ótima!

(Digi escolhidos) Bwahahahaha!!

(Ken O.o) O que foi?

(Sora n.n) Você é divertido!

(Ken n.n) Sou?

(Mat n.n) Bem vindo ao grupo de digi escolhidos!

(Ken O.o) Digi escolhidos? Vocês não são mestres pokemon?

(Agumon ò.ó) Olha que eu acabo com a raça desse moleque!! Eu sou um digimon! Digimon, entendeu?!

(Ken ¬¬) Ah... a cópia barata de Pokemon?

Todos os oito digi escolhidos e seus respectivos digimon olham para o belo moreninho de modo hostil e ameaçador.

(Tai ò.ó) Fã de Pokemon?!

(Mat ò.ó) Ah, não!! Se liga, mané!!

(Sora ò.ó) Tá ferrado, malandro!

(Joe ò.ó) Vamu acabá com a raça desse maluco!

(TK ò.ó) Fica esperto, maninho!

(Ken saindo de mansinho O.o) Eu acho que peguei o mesmo vírus do Izzy...

Os digi escolhidos observam Ken fugir em desespero.

(Mimi o.o) Ele pegou o mesmo vírus do Izzy? Mas... o Ken nem ligou o laptop!

(Digi escolhidos ¬¬")...

Desculpem, u.u acabou a inspiração (na verdade eu não gosto de zoar com o Ken... só não o coloquei em Captain Tsubasa porque o time do Oozora Kun já tá completo!)

Como foi triste digitar isso!!

* * *

Agora é a bola da vez... digo, o ruivo da vez... melhor ainda!! Agora é o ruivo da Weiss! (essa foi podre! ¬¬" Nem precisa dizer! u.u)

* * *

**Aya, a rainha do deserto – parte Final!  
****Er... digo...  
****Aya, o rei Shaman – Parte Final!**

Rein se aproxima de Yoh/Aya. O jovem pretendente a Shaman levava uma caixa na mão esquerda.

(Rein ò.ó) Yoh! Tenho certeza que dessa vez você vai aceitar meu desafio!! Lute comigo!!

Mas Yoh/Aya nem mesmo o escuta.

(Anna ¬¬") Você vai entrar pros recordes mundiais como o mais ignorado do planeta!

(Rein ò.ó) Você que pediu! Veja isso!

Abre a caixa e tira seu trunfo secreto.

Yoh/Aya arregala os olhos sem poder acreditar!

(Yoh/Aya) MEU SUÉTER LARANJA?! COMO OUSA?!

Armou um golpe shine, mas... Rein tirou um vidro de catchup do bolso do short.

(Rein n.n) Calminha ai! Mais um passo e eu vou sujar tanto o seu suéter laranja que nem uma fusão de Omo multi ação com Ace todo branco fosse assim vai resolver.

Yoh/Aya cai de joelhos no chão, se dando por vencido.

(Yoh/Aya) Eu faço qualquer coisa! Mas não suje o meu suéter laranja!!

(Rein n.n) Faz qualquer coisa?

(Yoh/Aya T.T) Sim!

_(( n.n Então eu ordeno que você vá pra casa da fic writer e se tranque com ela no quarto. Depois engula a chave e esqueça que existe um mundo lá fora! n.n Ohohohohohoh!!)_

(Rein O.O") ...

(Yoh/Aya u.u) É ruim, hein... um suéter não vale essa tortura...

_(( ¬.¬ Não custava tentar... TORTURA?! Ò.Ó))_

(Yoh/Aya T.T) Devolva meu suéter!!

(Rein n.n) Calma! To pensando em algo que você pode fazer pra mim!!

(Yoh/Aya O.o) ...

_(( n.n Que tal me dar umas aulinhas de massagem?! ))_

(Rein u.u) Fic writer cansativa...

(Yoh/Aya u.u) Desiste...

_(( ¬¬" Sou persistente sim, e dai?))_

(Rein ¬¬) Assim não consigo pensar em nada...

_(( n.n É por isso que eu to ajudando! Aya, passa em casa depois das oito... n.n Mas não precisa levar o Yoh!! n.n Não esquece de levar a espada, e aquele seu óleo maravilhoso!))_

(Yoh/Aya u.u) Vai esperando sentada.

(Anna ¬¬) Olha, isso já tá chapando. Vamos acabar com essa lenga lenga. Aya, eu falei com o Hamidamaru, e ele concordou em voltar a trabalhar. Você está dispensado. Rein, devolve a porcaria do suéter laranja pro ruivo, e manda ele sumir daqui logo. Fic writer, termina essa merda de história que já tá ficando uma droga, e vê se não se mete com 'no sense' tão cedo (tu não tem talento, nega, se liga!)...

(Yoh/Aya O.O) ...

(Rein O.O) ...

_(( O.O Eu não tenho talento? T.T Como a verdade dói. ))_

Tudo bem, admito que não sei como terminar essa bagaça, então, fica assim mesmo. Agora o Weiss vão se reunir, com um objetivo em comum:

Acabar com a raça de todas as Anna do planeta!!

Mas antes de acabar, eu não poderia deixar passar em branco o caso da Coca cola Picolino...

A explicação do pobre motorista (meu cérebro tosco não pensou em nada melhor): as medíocres empresas Coca Cola declararam falência, sendo engolidas pelo conglomerado multinacional Picolinoâ. Acredite, foi uma fusão perfeita de marcas, e agora o horrível gosto da Coca é igual ao do Picolino!

Ué, não acredita?

Experimenta.


End file.
